Quit Playing Games With My Heart
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Matsuri yang sudah move on dipaksa menghadapi lagi 'mantan' idolanya-Gaara. Duh. Berkali-kali Matsuri meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia sudah tidak nge-fans lagi dengan senpai-nya itu. Tapi kok...? Sequel for 'How to Say Thank You For Loving Me'
1. Chapter 1

**Quit Playing Games With My Heart**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

* * *

**KEDIAMAN KELUARGA SABAKU**

Gaara menggosok matanya dengan satu kepalan tangan. Aroma masakan yang menyapa hidungnya sangat mengganggu hingga Gaara akhirnya meninggalkan ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur—tempat aroma itu berasal.

"Ohayou Gaara-chan." Sapa Temari yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di atas teflon. Apron merah dengan gambar bunga-bunga menutupi seragam sekolahnya. Beberapa piring lauk yang telah matang tersuguh di atas meja makan. Gaara membalas sapaan itu dengan kerjapan mata dan gerakan bibir seolah mengucap 'ohayou' tanpa suara. Matanya melirik ke arah Kankurou yang sedang membaca koran sambil meminum kopi.

"Ohayou Gaara-chan!" Sapa cowok itu ceria pada adik bungsunya. Tapi lain halnya dengan Temari, Gaara membalas sapaan Kankurou dengan lemparan death glare mematikan.

"**Jangan panggil aku 'Gaara-chan'.**"

Kankurou—yang sebenarnya sudah sering ditatap seperti itu, merinding. _Ya Tuhaannn, salah apa hambamu hingga memiliki adik _tsundere_ akut begini?_

Yap. Kedua kakak Gaara itu sudah tahu seperti apa Gaara sebenarnya. Dia baik dan lembut di dalam, tapi keras dan dingin di luar. Butuh banyak tenaga dan usaha serta kesabaran untuk menghadapi adik yang satu ini. Terlebih Kankurou. Sudah sering ia memperlakukan adiknya itu dengan istimewa tapi malah diganjar dengan death glare—kadang malah dilempar barang. Sedihnya.

Tapi lain dengan Temari. Gaara akan luar biasa bahagia jika dibelikan sesuatu oleh kakaknya itu atau mungkin hanya sekedar mendapat sapaan pagi. Mungkin karena efek kehilangan orang tua di usia dini, Gaara hanya menemukan figur ibu pada diri Temari. Jadilah ia pengidap sister complex akut.

Meski pemilihan kata Gaara sering membuat telinga panas, keduanya menyayangi adik mereka apa adanya. Mereka hanya berharap suatu hari nanti Gaara bisa mengerti cara mengekspresikan diri dengan baik. Yah, tinggal berdoa saja.

"Adikmu jahat sekali. Setiap kali disapa pasti marah," gerutu Kankurou pada Temari setelah Gaara pergi kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah.

"Ya… masih seperti dulu ya?" sahut Temari sambil mengangkat masakannya dan memindahkannya ke piring lantas meletakkannya di atas meja.

Kankurou mengamati saudaranya itu duduk di hadapannya. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Apanya?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Kau—dan pacarmu itu?" Kankurou menaikkan alisnya. "Memangnya Gaara diam saja melihatmu dekat dengan cowok lain? Dia sangat protektif terhadapmu kan? Bagus kalau misalnya cowokmu itu tidak dicekoki dengan pasir pantai."

Kankurou—akhirnya—tahu Temari berpacaran dengan Shikamaru karena acara _bunkasai_ yang menghebohkan itu dan ia terkejut ternyata mereka sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Bagaimana reaksi Gaara?

"Dia tahu kok." Jawab Temari.

"Eh?" mata Kankurou membelalak. "Lalu lalu? Mereka bertengkar? Cowokmu tahan diganggu Gaara? Siapa yang menang?"

Sudut bibir Temari berkedut mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya itu. Dipikirnya apa? "Yah… begitulah," Temari mendengus. "Kami masih berusaha." Tambahnya lagi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kankuro meledak dalam tawa dan berkali-kali memukuli meja makan dengan kerasnya hingga membuat kopi dalam cangkirnya terciprat ke luar.

"AKU BISA BAYANGKAN!"

Ingin rasanya Temari menampar pipi cowok di hadapannya dengan teflon. Ia tidak tahu separah apa keadaannya. Gaara makin sering mengikutinya ke mana-mana dan bertengkar terus dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang juga tidak mau kalah makin membuat Gaara kesal. Setiap hari selalu begitu. Temari sampai pusing sendiri menghadapinya. Mau membela Shikamaru, nanti adiknya nangis. Mau membela Gaara, nanti cowoknya ngambek.

Kankurou yang sudah berhenti tertawa mengamati wajah mendung adik perempuannya itu. Yah, ia tahu Temari sudah berperan sebagai ibu dan kakak bagi Gaara selama ini dan itu membuat Kankuro tidak enak jika sampai kehidupan pribadi Temari diganggu Gaara juga. Andai saja ia bisa merubah penyakit Sister Complex Gaara menjadi Brother Complex, maka akan ia lakukan. Kasihan adiknya pusing sendiri menghadapi tingkah Gaara yang kalau sudah kumat bahkan tidak mengizinkan Temari pergi dari sisinya.

"Maaf ya," kata Kankurou tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Temari dengan senyum permintaan maaf. "Aku harap ada yang bisa kubantu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri, dia anti sekali padaku."

Temari mengangguk mengerti. "Dia sudah makin besar, mungkin nanti berhenti sendiri."

Ucapan Temari barusan tiba-tiba memunculkan ide gila di otak Kankurou. "Aku tahu!"

"Tahu? Tahu apanya?" Temari menatap Kankurou bingung.

"Kalau Gaara bisa punya pacar, maka dia tidak akan mengganggu kamu lagi! Ya kan?" katanya bangga pada pemikirannya sendiri.

Temari diam sebentar lantas menggeleng. "Kau lupa adikmu itu bagaimana? Jangankan mendekat, cewek-cewek itu bahkan membeku hanya karena Gaara lewat. Ha? Masih yakin dia bisa punya pacar?"

Kankurou meringis. Astaga, separah itukah? Ia sepertinya ketinggalan berita. Setahunya, dulu Gaara hanya akan jadi tembok jika diajak berkomunikasi. Nah sekarang dia malah jadi mesin pembeku berjalan?

Kankurou menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Aku yakin pasti ada cewek—setidaknya satu, yang mau jadi pacarnya. Masa dari jutaan cewek di dunia tidak ada yang tahan dengannya?"

Inginnya sih, Temari menambahkan kalimat penyemangat lain tapi dia sendiri sangsi. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dari adiknya itu. Dia berbakat—main pasir bisa disebut bakat juga loh!—pekerja keras, diam-diam sebenarnya perhatian juga pada Kankurou. Dia juga manis—Gaara selalu memberikan Temari bunga setiap hari ulang tahun dan hari ibu—dan wajahnya juga tampan. Sayangnya, _casing_ luarnya yang galak itu membuat semuanya mundur duluan sebelum mengenalnya lebih baik. Di mata mereka hanya ada sosok cowok dingin irit bicara yang bertampang galak setiap waktu. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru, adiknya itu masuk kategori parah. Parah bersosialisasi dan parah dalam berekspresi. Satu-satunya cara ia menyalurkan emosinya adalah dengan membuat minatur-miniatur dari pasir itu.

"Yah… semoga ada."

Keduanya saling melempar pandangan dan mendesah lelah.

.

.

.

.

Gaara suka hidupnya. Meski tidak memiliki orang tua, tapi ia bahagia karena memiliki dua orang kakak yang menyayanginya. Meski ia terkadang tidak jujur mengatakannya—terutama pada Kankurou—tapi ia sungguh sangat sayang pada mereka.

Setiap hari Temari akan memasak sarapan, lalu mereka berangkat sekolah bersama. Di sekolah pun Temari tidak luput memerhatikannya. Dan setiap akhir pekan biasanya mereka bermain ke tempat-tempat yang menyenangkan.

_Such a beautiful life._

Tapi semua berubah, saat Shikamaru coretmenyerangcoret datang.

Gaara tahu dia sedikit tidak normal dalam memperlakukan kakak-kakaknya atau apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Ia akan menjaganya dari sentuhan orang lain, jangan sampai terebut. Tapi lain lagi ceritanya kalau orangnya sendiri yang memilih pergi.

Gaara mencoba sabar. Ia sayang kakaknya, ia tahu. Ia ingin mereka bahagia—terutama Temari. Tapi tetap saja sulit melihat ada orang lain dekat-dekat kakaknya. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Hatinya pasti akan gundah. Perasaannya sulit dideskripsikan tapi intinya ia tidak suka.

Setiap Shikamaru menatap kakaknya dengan sorot mata yang—ah, lupakan, Gaara jijik mengingatnya, rasanya ia ingin melemparnya dengan pasir supaya kelilipan. Setiap kali Shikamaru bicara dengan kakaknya dan mengabaikannya yang jelas-jelas sedang berdiri di sebelah Temari, rasanya ia ingin menyumbat mulutnya dengan pasir pantainya juga. Syukur bagi Shikamaru, Temari selalu berdiri di antara mereka sehingga itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Bukannya Gaara tidak mencoba menjadi biasa. Sungguh ia sudah mencoba. Tapi sulit rasanya tiba-tiba kehilangan sosok yang selalu ada di sampingmu sepanjang hidupmu—meski baru berjalan 16 tahunan sih. Belajar merelakan, ya, itulah yang Gaara coba lakukan sekarang.

Berbagai macam cara pernah ia coba—termasuk menyabotase hape pacar kakaknya sehingga mereka gagal kencan—sampai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sesuatu atau seseorang namun nihil. Mungkin ini yang dibilang cinta kepentok tembok, pada akhirnya, Gaara kembali lagi mengintili Temari.

Yah. Mungkin, Gaara cuma ingin Temari tetap di sisinya. Mungkin Gaara hanya tidak ingin terlupakan. Atau mungkin Gaara kurang berusaha dan mencari. Karena, masa sih, tidak ada orang yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya?

Ya kan?

.

.

.

.

**RUANG KLUB SURAT KABAR**

Matsuri mengernyitkan dahi melihat wajah-wajah menyeringai teman-teman sesama anggota klub surat kabar di depannya. Ada apa nih?

"Matsuri, semangat ya!" ucap salah satunya yang hanya bisa disahuti dengan 'he?' oleh Matsuri.

"Tabahlah Nak! Cobaan ini pasti berlalu." Tambah yang lain, membuat Matsuri melongo makin parah.

"Ini, kuberi jimat!" yang ini malah mengikatkan jimat di tasnya. "Aku berharap kamu masih hidup setelah ini."

Oke. Coba dipikir dulu. Matsuri baru saja datang ke ruang klub surat kabarnya. Ia bahkan belum sempat bilang 'hai' apalagi meletakkan tasnya. Ia juga yakin sudah men-_delete_ foto kepala sekolah mereka yang ke-_gap_ sedang dinner dengan nyonya kepala yayasan—jadi tidak mungkin ia dipanggil lagi ke ruangannya. Dan Matsuri yakin ini bukan hari buruknya—ia sudah mengecek itu di majalah ramalan harian yang dibeli temannya, Sari.

Jadi ada apa?

"Matsuri," suara panggilan dari balik punggung teman-temannya memaksa Matsuri meninggalkan pertanyaannya di belakang dan melangkah mendekat. Di balik mejanya, editor surat kabar sekolahnya yaitu Mitarashi Anko, duduk sambil mengaitkan jemarinya di bawah dagu.

"Ada apa editor?" tanyanya takut-takut sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kesalahan apa yang dibuatnya.

Anko—yang tidak suka berbasa-basi—menunjuk satu file map, menyuruh Matsuri mengambilnya. Dengan patuh ia mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Anko. Seingat Matsuri, file itu adalah arsip liputan yang menyoroti siswa-siswi teladan Konoha Gakuen yang aktif dalam keanggotaan klub atau organisasi.

Anko membuka file itu. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya membuat Matsuri makin ketar-ketir. Sebenarnya ia tidak harus takut. Toh, ia salah satu anggota klub yang kemampuannya diakui olah Anko dan dedikasinya terhadap klub ini patut diacungi jempol. Jadi sebenarnya ini ada apa?

"Ah!" Anko menggumam kecil, tersenyum, dan memutar file itu sehingga halaman yang terbuka menghadap ke arah Matsuri.

Matsuri memicingkan mata. Itu halaman yang membahas klub seni rupa. Loh? Ternyata halaman ini kosong. Tapi tidak mungkin! Seharusnya ada liputan mengenai profil ketua klub atau semacamnya.

"Kau lihat halaman itu?"

"Ya." Jawab Matsuri.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Eh… etooo, halamannya ko..song?"

"Kalau begitu kau isi."

"APA?"

Anko mengernyit karena diteriaki oleh anggotanya. Mengabaikan wajah shock Matsuri, Anko mengambil file itu lagi. "Kau lihat sendiri. Khusus klub ini, belum ada yang mengisi. Sebelumnya sudah diadakan wawancara terhadap Deidara—ketua klub sebelumnya, tapi sayang ia mengundurkan diri atau bagaimana jadi wawancaranya tidak jadi diterbitkan. Nah, sekarang, tugasmu adalah mewawancarai ketua klub seni rupa yang sekarang. Saya beri waktu dua minggu dari proses pengumpulan data hingga editing. Dan saya ingin hasilnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jangan hanya soroti tentang profil umum seperti TTL dan lain-lainnya itu atau juga prestasi yang sudah diraih. Saya juga ingin kamu menyoroti kehidupan pribadinya, sedikit tentang keluarga juga tidak masalah."

Matsuri _jawsdrop_ di tempat mendengar penuturan sepanjang kereta Konoha express editornya. Apa? Dirinya?

"Tidak adakah orang lain yang bisa mengerjakannya, Editor? Saya kan sudah bukan pekerja lapangan lagi." Matsuri mencoba protes. Ia sudah melepas titel pekerja lapang dan beralih menjadi teknisi belakang komputer. Mengatur layout dan lain-lain. Sekarang kenapa ia ditugaskan ke luar lagi?

"Kamu kan masih baru, yah, meskipun saya mengakui kemampuan kamu, tapi ini bagus untuk latihan." Anko berdiri dan mengembalikan file map itu ke tempatnya semula. "Lagi pula, justru karena saya percaya dengan kemampuanmu makanya kamu yang ditugasi."

Matsuri menggaruk tengkuknya, kerutan di dahi cewek itu malah semakin bertambah saja. "Apa saya melakukannya sendiri?"

"Ya."

"Tapi…"

"Dia hanya satu orang dan waktu yang kuberikan padamu juga cukup lama. Tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Ya tapi," Matsuri terlihat masih belum rela. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Anko diam sebentar dan mengelus pelan dagunya. "Sebenarnya bukan dadakan sih. Hanya memang rubik profil harus diisi di edisi berikutnya. Dan hanya dia saja yang belum pernah diwawancara."

"Kenapa?" tanya Matsuri polos. Padahal biasanya setiap dua kali sebulan ada dua orang yang diwawancara untuk mengisi rubik itu. Dan karena ia seorang ketua klub, harusnya dijadikan prioritas.

Anko melirik ke arahnya. Entah mengapa kok Matsuri jadi merinding. "Eum… kenapa ya?" GAAH! Kenapa harus sekarang editornya sok rahasia-rahasiaan begini?! Tidak tahu apa kalau dia sudah mulas dari tadi?

"Coba kutanya, apa kau tahu siapa ketua klub seni rupa yang sekarang?"

Eh? Siapa ya? Matsuri memang anggota klub surat kabar, tapi tidak berarti dia tahu segala hal. Jadi akhirnya ia menggeleng.

"Siapa?"

"Sabaku no Gaara."

GLEK!

RALATTTT!

Ini memang hari sialnya.

.

.

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara.

Siapa coba yang tidak mengenal cowok bertato itu? Bahkan penjaga sekolah saja mengenalnya.

Oke, mungkin bukan mengenal baik, pun yang mereka ketahui tentang Gaara bukan hal yang bagus. Cowok itu terlalu sering menebar aura dingin di sekitar tubuhnya setiap kali ia lewat, membekukan siapa saja yang sial karena berdiri terlalu dekat. Belum cukup sampai di sana, konon katanya siapapun yang menatap mata jadenya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak selama seminggu.

Yang terakhir itu masih belum jelas. Entah tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi buruk atau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan cowok itu. Yah… Gaara tampan, kalian tahu? Rambut merah alaminya juga menambah poin khusus. Jadi tak heran banyak cewek mengejarnya—itu sebelum mereka tahu sedingin apa Gaara.

Kalau hanya sekadar menulis profil yang berisi data pribadi seperti tempat tanggal lahir dan kawan-kawannya, serta ditambah sedikit sudut pandang pribadi penulis tentang Gaara, Matsuri bisa mengumpulkannya sekarang juga.

Aneh kan? Kenapa coba? Ada yang tahu?

Yah. Jawabannya mudah sih.

Dulu, Matsuri juga pernah naksir Gaara saat mereka SMP.

Mudah bagi cewek polos sepertinya tertarik pada primadona sekolah. Bagaimanapun, Gaara memiliki kualitas untuk menjadi pujaan wanita. Matsuri dan beberapa teman seangkatannya bahkan diam-diam mendirikan fans club khusus bagi senior mereka yang hobi bergelut dengan pasir itu. Dari kegiatan pengintaian mereka lah, Matsuri bisa tahu banyak hal tentang Gaara. Meskipun hanya bagian luarnya.

Tapi toh akhirnya mereka berhenti. Karena tidak mudah menjadi seorang _secret admirer_. Harus puas menatapnya dari jauh. Harus tahan tidak diperhatikan olehnya. Ah. Cinta yang berat sebelah. Jadi saat Gaara lulus, Matsuri memutuskan untuk berhenti dan melupakan semuanya.

Sekarang, setelah Matsuri menjalani kehidupan SMA-nya dengan normal dan bahagia, kenapa ia harus berhadapan lagi dengan Gaara? Apa Tuhan sedang memberikannya cobaan? Mencoba mengetes kadar kemampuannya yang selama dua tahun ini mencoba _move on?_

Maunya sih Matsuri mengelak dan meminta bantuan temannya untuk menggantikannya. Meskipun ia yakin ia sudah tidak memiliki rasa pada senpainya itu, menjaga jarak merupakan hal penting. Jangan sampai terperosok kembali di lubang yang sama.

Tapi anehnya. Segera setelah ia mendengar nama cowok itu disebut, entah mengapa desiran halus terasa di dadanya. Desiran aneh… yang sepertinya dia kenali. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa dua tahun lalu saat jantungnya berdebar hanya karena melihat Gaara berjalan melintasi lapangan.

Argh… masa sih dia masih suka dengan Gaara?

.

.

.

.

**LANTAI TIGA, KELAS XII-C**

"Pegang tangan kakakku lagi, kulempar kau keluar jendela!"

"Kakakmu itu pacarku, bodoh!"

"Serius. Menyingkir dari sana atau kulempar kau dengan sepatuku atau pasir. Aku tidak peduli."

"Ck. Jangan berlagak ya. Aku bisa saja memukulmu kalau saja tidak dihalangi kakakmu!

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau pergi! Pulang saja sendiri sana!"

"Kau saja sana!"

Temari memijiat dahinya dengan gemas setengah pasrah di depan pintu sementara dua laki-laki yang ia sayangi sedang sibuk adu argumen sejak lima belas menit lalu. Meskipun ini terjadi setiap hari, tidak ada alasan bagi Temari untuk terbiasa melihatnya. Melihat keduanya berebut tentang dengan siapa ia akan pulang.

Temari sudah coba merelai, sungguh, tapi ketika keduanya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-pilih-siapa?', Temari lebih memilih diam dan menunggu mereka selesai dari pada berpotensi membuat patah hati salah satunya.

Tapi tak biasanya Gaara dan Shikamaru bertengkar selama ini. Biasanya mereka akan berhenti tepat setelah seorang di antaranya pecah 'kotak sabar-nya' dan memilih pergi lantas ngambek keesokan harinya. Sepertinya hari ini tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Temari melipir ke samping dan menyelinap keluar dari belakang tubuh Shikamaru. Heh. Bahkan mereka tidak terlalu peduli karena masih adu silang urat dengan nafsunya. Ia berpikir apa mereka tidak haus? Dirinya saja haus harus mendengar mereka saling berteriak sejak tadi makanya ia pergi ke mesin penjual otomatis yang berada di ujung lorong.

Temari masih bisa mendengar teriakan keduanya dari jarak sejauh ini. Ia menggeleng lantas memasukkan uang koin dan memilih minumannya. Saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dengan sekaleng jus jeruk di tangan, ia kaget karena ada seorang cewek—kelihatannya adik kelas—berdiri agak di depannya. Posisinya yang memunggungi Temari membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanya Temari karena dilihatnya sepasang mata cewek itu lurus menatap Shikamaru dan Gaara. Lorong di sini sudah sepi dari anak-anak kelas tiga yang biasanya langsung pergi ke _juku_ atau ke ruang klub. Apa dia teman sekelas Shikamaru?

"Ah! Sabaku-senpai!" cewek itu terlonjak sebentar dan membungkukkan badan. Rambut cokelat sebahunya terjurai ke depan, membingkai wajah polos dengan senyum gugup.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Temari ramah. Sekali lagi mata cokelat cewek itu melirik ke arah dua orang itu dan membuatnya yakin kalau cewek ini memang ada urusan dengan salah satunya. "Apa kau teman sekelas Shikamaru?"

"DIAM KAU MUKA TEFLON!"

"MUKA TEFLON?! DASAR RAMBUT NANAS!"

Matsuri yang baru saja baru membuka mulut hendak menjawab pertanyaan Temari, dikagetkan oleh teriakan membahana yang membuatnya berjengit. Di sebelahnya, Temari menepuk jidat. Sepertinya keduanya tidak ada niat lagi menjaga imej. Ah biarlah.

"E-etoo… itu," Matsuri tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Ia ingin bertanya apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tapi nanti dikira tidak sopan.

"Katakan saja. Mereka juga sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau teriakannya didengar orang lain. Dasar…" Temari membuka kaleng minumannya dan menenggaknya. "Ayo, kau ada perlu dengannya kan?"

"Yah.." Matsuri tersenyum ragu sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Tapi Temari berjalan duluan dan tidak sempat mendengar ucapan cewek itu selanjutnya. "Sebenarnya sih bukan begitu…"

Tiba di tempat keduanya, Matsuri tidak berani mengangkat wajah. Yang berani dilihatnya hanya ujung _uwabaki_-nya dan lantai yang kusam. Sementara itu telinganya menajam, mendengar lemparan cacian atara dua cowok itu.

"Shikamaru, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Temari menyela, satu jarinya menunjuk Matsuri yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Siapa? Aku tidak kenal." Sahut Shikamaru langsung. Matanya meneliti Matsuri dari atas hingga ujung kaki.

"Loh? Lalu kau mencari siapa?" Temari mengerutkan alisnya bingung ke arah Matsuri. Yang ditatap mau tak mau mendongakkan wajah sambil terus menjaga agar tidak sampai menatap Gaara—yang tentu saja tidak mungkin, cepat atau lambat ia harus bertatapan dengan 'mantan' idolanya itu.

Matsuri mencoba tersenyum dan _failed._ Padahal ia sudah pernah melakukan ini, tapi kenapa rasanya sangat gugup hingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri? Apalagi dirasanya mata jade Gaara juga terarah padanya. "Anoo… nama saya Matsuri. Saya ditugaskan oleh Anko sensei untuk mewawancarai Sabaku no Gaara-senpai untuk rubik 'Konoha no Pride' edisi depan."

Belum apa-apa—Gaara bahkan baru tahu ada rubik seperti itu dan hanya bisa diam mematung—Shikamaru langsung menyambar tangan Temari dan tasnya yang tersimpan di meja samping pintu masuk.

"Hei!" Gaara berteriak keras saat kakaknya itu tiba-tiba dibawa kabur oleh calon-kakak-ipar-yang-tidak-diakuinya itu. Namun teriakannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Shikamaru yang sudah tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pergi. Senyum yang jarang terlukis di wajah yang seringnya menguap itu membuat Gaara tertegun sebentar.

"Hari ini ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Kata Shikamaru pada Temari yang berlari di sampingnya. Gerakan bibir itu jelas terbaca oleh Gaara, juga lengkungan senyum yang nampak di wajah kakak perempuannya berikutnya.

Senyum… Temari tersenyum. Dan lagi pipinya merona. Binar bahagia juga terlihat di kedua matanya. Entah mengapa, meski Gaara merasa ingin mengejar mereka, kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Mungkin, ia terperangah dengan senyum Temari yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya itu. Cara senyumnya berbeda, kesan yang ditangkap olehnya berbeda. Senyum orang yang sangat bahagia. Dan itu karena Shikamaru.

_Onee-chan…_

Yah. Untuk sehari saja. Kali ini Gaara akan mengalah demi kakaknya. Lagi pula ia memiliki urusan yang lain juga, kan?

Dengan wajah kecutnya yang biasa, Gaara menoleh pada sosok yang sejak tadi terlupakan. Tangan gadis itu memainkan tali selempang tasnya dengan gemas campur gugup apalagi ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

"Jadi,"—Matsuri terlonjak—"apa maumu sekarang?"

"E-eh? Eh, a-apa?" Matsuri gagap pol-polan. Tidak seperti tadi, sekarang jade pucat itu lurus menatap bola matanya. Siapa yang tahan coba?

Gaara mendengus pelan. Pelaaannn sekali hingga Matsuri tidak bisa mendengar. "Kau ingin mewawancaraiku?" Matsuri mengangguk kuat. "Boleh." Ucap Gaara. Sekilas ia melirik lagi ke arah Shikamaru dan Temari pergi. Agak lama juga hingga Matsuri ikut-ikutan menoleh dan begitu mereka bertatapan lagi, Matsuri mendapat kesan bahwa rencananya tidak akan berjalan lancar saat ia melihat seringai tipis muncul ke permukaan wajah sedatar teflon itu—tapi masih ganteng juga sih.

"Tapi," Matsuri pias mendengar kata-kata Gaara selanjutnya. Kan, benar, ada 'tapi'nya.

"Apa, Senpai?" tanya Matsuri setengah hati.

Seringai itu sudah menghilang dan wajah datar itu datang lagi. "Tapi kau harus jadi pacarku."

"Oh, kupikir ap—EHHHH?!"

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Yeeeeaaayyyy~~ akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin sequelnya~~ ahahaha... tapi kok kayak pasaran ceritanya? Haha. Namanya juga chapter pembuka. Dan untuk urutan kakak-beradik Sabakunya ada sedikit perubahan. Kankurou jadi anak pertama, kedua Temari, terakhir Gaara. Jadi Kankurou udah kuliah ya~**** Oke deh. Segitu dulu aja. Chapter berikutnya masih dikerjain. Gak janji bisa update cepet. Maaf.**

**Jaa na~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quit Playing Games With My Heart**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Suasana lapangan _out door_ Konoha Gakuen sudah gempita sejak pagi karena—lagi-lagi dan masih akan terus terjadi—latihan pagi klub sepak bola sedang berlangsung. Kerumunan siswi penggemar sang ketua berambut pirang mentereng itu tetap setia berteriak dari tepi lapangan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa pujaan mereka itu telah berlabel pacar orang dan jelas-jelas Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Sementara itu di tengah lapangan, sang _striker_ kebanggan sekolah sedang sibuk mengomandoi bagian sayap kanan untuk maju dan meminta operan bola.

"Chouji! Lari! Kenapa malah MAKAN sih?! Hei! Hei! _Pass! _Oper bolanyaaa!"

Begitulah semangat Naruto yang sekarang tengah menggocek bola yang didapatnya untuk melewati barisan pertahanan lawan. Dua orang yang menghadangnya sepertinya tak mau melepaskannya begitu saja meski ini hanyalah latihan. Naruto menyeringai, heh, dia dianugerahi gelar pemain terbaik bukannya tanpa alasan! Kalau hanya ada dua, Naruto bisa melewatinya dengan mata tertutup apalagi ada pacarnya yang menonton. Jelas ia harus menunjukkan kehebatannya dong. Maka dari itu Naruto menahan gerakannya dan menyepak bolanya dengan tumit sepatunya agar melambung melewati atas kepalanya.

Berhasil! Dengan cepat Naruto meloloskan diri dan berlari menyongsong gawang yang sudah ada di depan mata. Namun sayang, sebuah penampakan maha dahsyat melebihi Sasuke-_Teme_ yang kepergok pakai baju pasangan mengalihkan dunianya seketika dan membuat akuransi tendangannya meleset jauh. Dan…

BANG!

Bola itu membentur tiang gawang dan—

BUGH!

"AWWW!"

—terpental mengenai muka Naruto yang masih membeku di tempat karena masih shock. Akhirnya tubuhnya roboh ke tanah dilatari jeritan melengking para fans-nya dan juga Hinata. Segera saja semua orang mengerumuninya. Tapi yang dipikirkan Naruto hanya satu.

"Tadi itu apa?"

.

Sementara itu, duo pasangan unyu—Sai dan Ino—yang tengah asik mahsyuk berpacaran di kursi taman kecil sama sekali tak sadar sekitar. Ino masih sedia dengan senyuman manisnya lantaran sang pacar tengah mengabadikan wajahnya ke atas kertas putih yang katanya akan menjadi sketsa dasar lukisan terbarunya yang akan disertakan dalam perlombaan.

"Sai, apa kamu yakin?" tanya Ino sambil sedikit merapikan poninya yang tertiup angin dan bunga yang ada di tangannya. Pipinya juga mulai terasa kaku. "A-aku pikir mungkin sebaiknya kamu minta tolong Shion saja. Dia itu kan primadona sekolah."

Sai—senyumnya bahkan lebih cerah dari matahari pagi semenjang acara _bunkasai_ itu—menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Kenapa? Kamu cantik kok. Lebih cantik dari siapapun sampai-sampai aku takut tidak bisa menuangkan kecantikanmu ke atas kanvas."

Ah~ Ino mau meleleh rasanya mendengar pujian tumpah ruah dari mulut pacarnya itu. Tapi ekor matanya menangkap sosok jejadian yang membuatnya menganga seketika.

"I-itu… Sa-Sa-Sai…"

"Hm?" Sai yang tadinya sudah kembali pada sketsanya mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Ino. Detik berikutnya, otaknya terdistraksi dan tangannya kehilangan kendali hingga membuat coretan panjang di atas sketsa wajah pacarnya.

"Ha?" Sai kaku, begitu pula senyumnya. "Kenapa bentuknya begitu?"

.

Tak jauh dari pasangan unyu yang tengah membatu itu, ada pasangan Neji-Tenten yang untuk pertama kalinya menghabiskan waktu di luar ruang OSIS sebelum bel masuk. Tenten dengan pakaian putih-putih karate-nya dan Neji dengan sekotak sandwich yang khusus dibawanya dari rumah. Rupa-rupanya ketua OSIS kita keterusan menjadi butler, saudara-saudara! Sekarang saja ia memaksa Tenten membuka mulutnya supaya ia bisa memasukkan potongan sandwich yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne-Neji-kun… jangan begini! Aku malu…" tolak Tenten yang wajahnya sudah memerah sejak tadi. Pasalnya Lee—ditambah sekodi anggota klub karate lainnya—yang tengah berlari mengitari lapangan tempat mereka berada sekarang sudah menahan tawa dan melempar kedipan jail ke arah keduanya.

Tapi Neji masih kukuh juga. Dengan wajah jutek unyu-nya dia terus memaksa Tenten untuk membuka mulut. Alis matanya menukik tajam. "Buka." Katanya.

Mau tapi malu, eh, ralat, mau tapi mau—pada dasarnya Tenten senang sih Neji begini—Tenten membuka mulutnya juga sambil menahan napasnya. Matanya mengerjap gugup saat menunggu sandwich itu masuk ke mulutnya dan tambah mengerjap dengan cepat saat Neji malah mendorong potongan roti itu ke pipinya.

Pipinya.

Tenten menatap Neji yang rupanya tengah menatap ke arah lain. Saat Tenten mengikuti arah tatapan sang pacar, entah mengapa sandwich di pipi kalah aneh dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"—Ha?"

.

"Sakura! Kembalikan kaca mataku! Cepat! Hei!"

"Apa sih, aku kan cuma mau coba sebentar. Haha. Lihat… aku lucu ya pakai kaca matamu. Uwoh! Ternyata minus-nya besar juga ya. Aku sampai tidak bisa melihat wajahmu."

Sakura menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya itu dan tersenyum ke arah pacarnya yang tengah memicingkan mata supaya bisa melihatnya. Lucu sekali melihat Sasuke yang begini. Sakura sampai tak tahan untuk tidak menggodanya. Dan untungnya, lorong yang mereka lewati sedang sepi sehingga uhukkemesraanuhuk mereka tak ada yang menonton.

"SAKURA!"

"Gyaaa!" bukannya takut, Sakura malah girang diteriaki Sasuke yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk menarik apapun yang didapatnya dari Sakura. Dapat tangan ia tarik, dapat baju ia tarik, dapat rambut ia jambak. Jangan salahkan Sasuke, salahkan saja orang yang iseng mengetes sumbu emosi sang Uchiha pagi-pagi begini.

"Kembalikan!" Sasuke menarik Sakura dan berhasil mendapatkan pinggang cewek itu. Cepat, ia merampas kacamatanya masih dengan tangan melingkar erat di sekeliling pinggang Sakura lantas memakainya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke. Matanya lurus ke depan sementara Sakura dan posisinya membuat cewek itu terpesona oleh tampilan samping wajah sang ilmuwan.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan seringai senang. Jarang-jarang dapat pelukan begini. Hehe.

"Kau apakan kaca mataku?" Sasuke melepas Sakura tanpa aba-aba—membuat Sakura nyaris jatuh—dan cepat-cepat mengelap kaca matanya dengan sapu tangan kemudian memakainya lagi sebelum sosok itu menghilang.

"Kenapa sih?" Sakura yang terheran-heran dengan tingkah Sasuke, menarik lengan pacarnya itu.

"Kupikir tadi kaca mataku kotor," gumam Sasuke pelan sambil memperbaiki posisi kaca matanya. "Tapi rupanya bukan."

"Apanya?" Sakura ikut menoleh, "kenapa s—EH?"

.

**RUANG KELAS X-I**

"Matsuri, jaket yang kemarin kulihat di majalah itu sudah ada di toko-toko loh!" kata Sari semangat. Teman sepermainan Matsuri sejak kecil itu menyodorkan sekaleng jus yang dibawanya dari rumah dan membuka miliknya sendiri.

"Benarkah?" Matsuri menggumamkan terima kasih dan membuka kaleng jus itu. "Kapan-kapan mau lihat?"

"Iya… sudah lama nih kita tidak belanja bareng."

"Lalu mau kapan?"

Sari mencibir. "Ada juga aku yang tanya. Bukannya kau bilang dua minggu ke depan kau ada tugas dari klub? Kapan jadwalmu kosong?"

Mendengarnya, Matsuri jadi teringat lagi dengan hal itu dan mendengus penuh derita. "Selamat tinggal jaket, selamat datang pil sakit kepala."

Sari mengerutkan alis mendengar celoteh aneh sahabatnya. "Hei, kupikir kau suka dengan tugasmu. Kau bilang jurnalistik itu seru."

_Seru kalau narasumber-nya bukan mantan gebetanmu!_ Jerit Matsuri dalam hati. Ia memang belum bilang pada Sari kalau ia harus mewawancarai Gaara. "Sudahlah." Matsuri memilih menutup sepihak pembicaraan itu dengan menenggak setengah isi kaleng jusnya hingga pipinya mengembung. Tapi saat ia melirik ke pintu masuk kelasnya, gerakannya berhenti seketika—

"Hei." Panggil sosok itu. "Kau."

—dan semburan jus jeruk maha dahsyat pun tercipta.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Se—" Matsuri masih tidak percaya dengan matanya. Satu tangannya yang tadi mengusap jus jeruk yang belepotan di mulut dan pipinya, beralih menggosok matanya.

"Sa-Sabaku senpai?!"

Setelah kejadian kemarin, seolah Tuhan tidak puas jika tidak melihat Matsuri jantungan pagi-pagi. Dan sementara Matsuri pasang ekspresi melongo pol-polan, sosok itu—Gaara—hanya mengedip.

Ha. Ha-ha-ha.

Mampus!

"Sari, tolong bersihkan ya!" teriak Matsuri yang baru tersadar dari kekagetannya. Diletakkannya kaleng jus itu begitu saja dan dengan cepat menyambar tangan Gaara lantas menariknya keluar kelas. Gaara hanya diam dan bertemu pandang dengan Sari yang juga terheran-heran hingga akhirnya sosok keduanya menghilang.

.

.

.

.

**ATAP SEKOLAH**

Matsuri tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Apa dia harus meminta maaf dulu? Atau langsung tembak saja ke inti masalah karena sebentar lagi bel berbunyi? Atau pura-pura pingsan dan terbangun dengan kondisi amnesia lantas berteriak _'aku siapa? Aku di mana? Kamu siapa?! Cepat nikahin gueee' _dengan lantangnya.

Oke, opsi terakhir itu kelewat drama. Mungkin ada baiknya Matsuri menarik napas dan berpikir jernih sekarang. Lagipula, tidak mungkin ada hal lebih buruk bisa terjadi padanya setelah yang terjadi kemarin.

Ya kan?

Oke. Pertama-tama Matsuri memerhatikan rupa sang senior yang masih dengan wajah datarnya. Matsuri serius mempertimbangkan untuk mencantumkan data kesehatan syaraf Gaara dalam liputannya nanti karena minimnya variasi ekspresi yang dipunyai sang-oh-mantan-gebetan. Tapi tentu saja wajah bukan jadi fokus utama Matsuri melainkan keseluruhan penampilan Gaara.

Sejak kapan coba, seniornya itu pakai gel rambut? Semua orang tahu kalau sang seniman pasir pantai itu lebih sering tampil merakyat dengan rambut dibiarkan mencuat kemana-mana—dan masih tetap terlihat ganteng (_siyaallll!_). Dan kenapa seniornya mengecat rambut merah ala lampu lalu lintas itu jadi hitam legam? Dan yang paling mencolok adalah, sejak kapan seniornya akhirnya menyadari kalau _eye liner_ itu senjata perempuan dan berhenti memakainya hingga mata sipit segaris itu tampak jelas? (Jangan tanya kenapa Gaara lebih memilih untuk menyisihkan waktu demi menghias matanya dengan _eye liner_ ketimbang sisiran).

Serius deh. Kenapa sih?

"Kau yang bilang. Lagipula aku kalah 'kan?" jawab Gaara datar saat Matsuri tanya.

"Hah? Yang kemarin itu beneran?!" Matsuri menjerit keras. Lupakan dulu soal imej malu-malu junior-nya karena nasib Matsuri bergantung pada jawaban dari cowok di hadapannya.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa." Nada suara Gaara membuat Matsuri merinding. Adu tatap pun terjadi dengan Gaara keluar sebagai pemenang. "Aku datang hanya untuk memperlihatkan kalau aku menepati janji. Jadi aku mau kau juga tetap pada perjanjian kita."

Matsuri pias dan perutnya tiba-tiba saja mual. Lupa? Ha-ha. Alangkah indahnya dunia jika itu memang terjadi. Tapi lihat sekarang. Dia ada di atap sekolah, bersama seorang SABAKU NO GAARA.

Mimpinya saja tidak ada yang mendekati ini.

"Jangan lupa datang ke ruang klubku sepulang sekolah atau kau kalah dan harus mengikuti mauku." Gaara membalik tubuh tanpa banyak kata lagi. Postur tubuhnya dilihat dari belakang begini membuat Matsuri tertegun sesaat.

_Tuhan, malaikat cinta atau pencabut nyawa kah yang Engkau kirim?_ Matsuri mengerang dalam hati. Perlahan ia mengekor langkah Gaara masih tetap memerhatikannya dari belakang. Dan semakin lama ia menatap sang senior, semakin ada yang terasa janggal.

"Se-senpai?"

Gaara berbalik.

Matsuri menggigit bibir. Wajah jutek dengan mata sipit jelas kombinasi yang tepat untuk menciutkan nyalinya. Tapi ia sudah kepalang tanggung memanggil, kalau dia bilang tak jadi bisa-bisa dikubur hidup-hidup atau dijadikan patung pasir.

"Etooo…" Matsuri menggaruk pipinya gugup dengan satu jari. "A-aku memang bilang untuk berubah, tapi… bukan begini. Dan lagi…"

"Apa?"

"Rambut senpai… aku lebih suka warna alami rambut senpai." Gaara menaikkan alis imajinatifnya. "Eto… maksudku yang biasanya juga bagus, eh—bukan berarti yang ini jelek! Ta-tapi, yang merah… aku suka yang merah."

Suara Matsuri memang makin mengecil di akhir tapi entah mengapa Gaara begitu jelas mendengar tiap katanya. Mata jade-nya tak lepas menatap Matsuri yang mati gaya di hadapannya dan berharap ada Godzilla mengamuk—atau apa saja—yang muncul untuk mengalihkan mata itu barang sebentar darinya.

"Oh. Begitu." Gaara memelintir ujung poninya yang pendek. Ia melirik Matsuri yang mengintipnya takut-takut. "Baiklah akan kucuci rambutku." Lalu ia pun pergi meninggalkan Matsuri yang memukuli dahinya berkali-kali.

_Oh Tuhan… sebenarnya dalam masalah apa aku melibatkan diri?!_

.

.

.

.

**LANTAI II, KELAS XI**

Shikamaru mengorek telinganya sendiri. Sumpah, dia paling tidak suka telinganya disesaki informasi tidak berguna bernama gosip. Dengan wajah mengantuknya, Shikamaru menatap satu-satu temannya yang heboh sendiri hingga mencegatnya masuk ke kelas setelah ia kembali dari kelas pacarnya. Sekarang ia yang lebih sering menemani Temari belajar untuk tes masuk universitas.

"Dengar ya, bahkan jika kalian bilang Gaara pakai kostum _Superman_, aku tidak peduli." Katanya ketus yang langsung membuatnya dihujani tatapan tajam sohib-sohibnya. Dan Sasuke yang merasa paling waras di antara mereka akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Hei, aku bukannya ikut campur tapi bukankah kau harusnya ikut khawatir? Kan dia itu calon adik iparmu. Masa kau tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi begitu? Jangan-jangan ia ikut ke geng pelajar amburadul atau apa!" Rupa-rupanya kabar mengenai Gaara sang _freezer_ berjalan sudah sampai di telinga Sasuke cs, ditambah fakta bahwa teman mereka selalu adu silang urat dengan bocah papan itu—pinjam istilah milik Shikamaru—membuat mereka lebih peduli.

"Benar. Sayang sekali padahal dia itu anak yang pintar." Neji menimpali.

"Tampilan biasanya saja sudah buat orang beku, sekarang dia malah mengecat rambut!" Naruto—sebagai satu-satunya korban luka akibat melihat transformasi Gaara—berujar dengan berapi-api. "Lalu berikutnya apa? Tato? Tindik?"

Shikamaru memutar matanya. Gaara yang berubah kenapa dia yang diinterogasi? Tidak masuk akal. Dan aturan dari mana kalau calon kakak ipar—apalagi yang tidak dianggap—harus peduli dengan calon adik iparnya hingga model rambut saja diurusi? Tapi belum sempat Shikamaru menyahut, tiga orang cewek muncul dari balik bahu Sai yang berdiri paling belakang.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa tidak sejak dulu Gaara berubah begitu? Aku dan Sai sampai pangling tadi!" Ino—si biang ribut—menatap Shikamaru dengan mata berbinar dan mengabaikan Sai yang bibirnya terserang stroke dadakan mendengar pacarnya yang baru tadi pagi bermesraan dengannya sekarang sudah memuji anak lelaki orang. Hebat!

Sasuke tidak perlu bersimpati pada Sai karena dirinya juga butuh _puk puk_ gratis saat Sakura dengan note kecil di tangan merangsek maju dan menodong nomor HP Gaara.

"Dia bisa jadi foto modelku nanti!" begitulah dalih Sakura yang terdengar sangat dusta di telinga Sasuke. Oh Tuhan… ada masalah apa dia dengan semua mahluk berambut merah? Kenapa selalu ada saja satu spesies makhluk itu yang masuk dalam lingkaran hubungannya dengan Sakura?

Tapi kali ini Sasuke harus mengakui kalau sang pacar lah yang keganjenan duluan. Dengan satu _death glare _andalan, Sasuke mengancam Shikamaru untuk tidak menyebutkan nomor keramat itu—yang sebenarnya tak perlu karena Shikamaru menganggap menyimpan nomor oh-calon-adik-ipar-yang-sadis di kartu memorinya bisa membawa sial.

Cukup dengan adegan 'pengkhianatan' yang tersiar _live_ di hadapan pacar sendiri, Neji sudah lebih maju satu langkah dibanding semua cowok itu. Dengan tegas ia menatap mata Tenten dan mendesis lirih.

"Kau mau ikut memujinya?"

"Gak jadi." Tenten kicep di tempat. Jangan sampai rambut panjang Neji yang indah berubah fungsi jadi tali untuk menjerat lehernya. Bercanda kok. Pacarnya cuma posesif bukannya psikopat.

"Untung saja _Hime_-ku tidak begitu." Naruto mengurut dada lega, membuat Shikamaru mendengus lelah melihat drama para cowok yang kelabakan karena pendatang baru dalam romansa cinta mereka.

"Tapi tadi Hinata-san titip salam loh." Tenten nyeletuk.

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan alis. "Untukku?"

"Bukan. Untuk Gaara katanya."

Dan Naruto pundung di pojokan.

Shikamaru ingin rasanya menjambaki rambut tapi urung dilakukan karena ia yakin harga wig yang bagus itu mahal dan ia lebih memilih menyimpan uangnya untuk hal lain. Tapi baru saja ia merasa tenang, keempat tatapan tajam lain memakunya ke tembok dengan kejam.

Tatapan kecemburuan.

Demi apa! Bahkan ini sudah sangat salah sasaran! Kenapa DIA dan bukannya GAARA yang dipelototi begitu?!

"Che," Shikamaru mencibir dan melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "masuk saja dulu. Tidak ada gunannya membicarkan orang yang tidak ada di s—"

Tepat saat Shikamaru mengusir semua temannya untuk masuk kembali ke kelas, makhluk yang sejak tadi digunjingkan muncul dalam gerakan _slow motion_ plus efek tiupan angin yang entah berasal dari mana, membuat rambut bergel itu bergoyang kaku di atas kepala sang empunya.

Gaara—dan sejuta pesonanya.

_Ah. Temari…_ Shikamaru membatin.

_Adikmu KENAPA?!_

.

Tidak usahlah repot-repot memikirkan kejadian berikutnya karena Gaara lebih memilih masuk kelas dan mengabaikan sang calon kakak ipar beserta kawan-kawannya. Bahkan Gaara tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka sebelum lengkingan terpesona milik Sakura menggema di lorong—yang berakhir dengan cewek itu dibekap oleh Sasuke dan diseret paksa ke kelas. Tapi toh ia cuek saja dan melenggang masuk ke kelas tanpa dosa seolah itu pemandangan biasa. Di pikirannya saat itu—bahkan hingga guru masuk dan memulai kelas—penuh dengan hal lain.

Sesuatu—untuk alasan yang belum pasti—yang membuat ia tak sabar menunggu jam pulang sekolah.

.

.

.

.

**KEMARIN, RUANG KLUB SENI RUPA**

Di ruang seni rupa tidak ada _cotton bud_. Begitulah pikir Matsuri. Padahal ia sedang membutuhkan sekali benda itu untuk membersihkan telinganya. Sepertinya sejak tadi yang ia dengar cuma dengungan lebah. Atau tawon—peduli amat—yang keluar dari mulut seniornya.

Kalau mau dipikir, jika saja Gaara mengatakan hal yang sama—_jadi pacarku—_dua tahun lebih awal, Matsuri pasti langsung mengiyakan. Tapi sekarang? Oooh… jangankan menjawab, berpikirpun Matsuri tak bisa hingga ia tak sadar sudah diseret sepanjang jalan oleh sang seniman pasir hingga ke ruang klub seni rupa.

Ini bisa disebut sengsara membawa nikmat gak sih? Gara-gara dapat tugas malah ditawari jadi pacar sang-oh-mantan-gebetan-yang-ugh-tambah-ganteng-sekali. Untungnya Matsuri masih waras dan tidak langsung mengangguk _default._

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Gaara—dengan ekspresi mandor paling berkuasa—bersedekap di atas kursinya yang berhadapan langsung dengan kursi yang diduduki Matsuri.

Matsuri tertawa gugup—padahal aslinya mau gegulingan di lantai sambil menjerit frustasi. Kenapa dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi maha pelik begini? Iya saja kalau Gaara memang menyukainya, lah ini orangnya ngajak pacaran seperti ngajak tawuran!

"Ano… Se-Senpai bukan sedang berc—" Matsuri tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sudah ditatap dengan tajam oleh Gaara. "Maafkan aku." Katanya pilu.

"Kalau kau menolak persyaratannya…" Gaara melirik buku catatan milik Matsuri yang ada di atas meja. Buku itu berisi daftar pertanyaan yang sudah disusun Matsuri dan ia paham maksud tatapan Gaara.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus begitu?!"

Kenapa? Ehh… Gaara juga tidak tahu. Jujur, ia bicara tanpa berpikir sama sekali tadi tapi sekarang ia tidak punya niat secuilpun untuk menarik kata-katanya. Dan kalau ditanya lagi apa alasannya, Gaara akan dengan datar menjawab 'tidak tahu'.

Gaara memang tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa ingin cewek di hadapannya menjadi pacarnya meski jelas-jelas mereka tak ada rasa satu sama lain—setahunya—atau kenapa ia tahan bicara begini lama dengan orang asing. Cewek pula! Dan yang penting baginya sekarang adalah jawaban Matsuri.

"A-apa ti-tidak ada opsi lain… Senpai?"

Sudut bibir Gaara berkedut. Apa susahnya sih mengiyakan permintaannya?!

_Susah Gaara, perasaan itu bukan mainan. Huh. Tabiat anak manja!_

Ya, tapi seharian ini Gaara sudah kesal. Pada Kankurou, pada Shikamaru dan Temari juga—meski sedikit. Apa hari ini tidak ada satu saja keinginannya terkabul?

"Cepatlah. Apa jawabanmu?" Gaara mulai habis kesabarannya.

Di bawah meja, Matsuri meremas jemarinya kuat. Antara reputasi dan hati, kenapa pilihannya sulit sekali? Tidak mungkin dong dia mengadu ke editornya kalau narasumber bersikap tidak kooperatif! Karena Anko pasti menyuruh Matsuri untuk melakukan apa saja—termasuk memperbudak diri—asal data didapatkan. Masalahnya, _syaratnya itu!_

Matsuri ingin _resign_ tiba-tiba.

Karena Matsuri tak kunjung menjawab, Gaara menyambar buku catatan Matsuri dan meneliti tiap daftar pertanyaan yang tertulis rapi di atas kertas. Matsuri hanya bisa harap-harap cemas saja melihat raut muka Gaara yang lebih sulit dibaca daripada tulisan Sari yang acakadut.

"Aku yakin tidak semua pertanyaan ini tidak kau tahu jawabannya." Ucap Gaara tiba-tiba dan mengembalikan buku itu dengan posisi terbuka halamannya. "Coret yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya."

Meski bingung, Matsuri menurut saja. Demi kedamaian dunia. Setelah selesai, Gaara mengambil buku itu lagi dan membacanya cukup lama sambil sesekali menatap Matsuri—membuat cewek itu tambah ngeri dan takut sudah membuat kesalahan.

"Hanya lima hal yang tidak kau tahu tentangku dari lima belas pertanyaan?" mungkin Gaara terdengar sedikit takjub—atau takut—mengetahui cewek di depannya bahkan tahu warna favoritnya—salah satu pertanyaan yang dicoret adalah mengenai itu. Dan dia juga tahu makanan kesukaannya? Hoohh…

Gaara menatap Matsuri.

"Kamu _stalker?_"

Pertanyaan itu spontan keluar dari mulut Gaara. Tapi tanpa ia sadari, pertanyaan itu nancep jleb tepat di dada Matsuri.

_Aku memang sta—eh, mantan stalkermu kakakkkk… _Matsuri menjerit dalam hati. Tidak tahu harus berapa lama lagi kenyataan nista masa lalunya naik ke permukaan dan dikorek sendiri oleh sang mantan idola.

Oke, mengangumi orang se-aww Gaara bukan hal yang nista-nista amat sih.

Gaara menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Wajah papannya tidak mengindikasikan sesuatu yang mencurigakan—seperti kemungkinan Matsuri dulu pernah naksir Gaara dan itu membuat cewek itu lega.

Tapi hanya sedetik, detik berikutnya Gaara memberikan vonis yang bahkan terdengar sangat curang sekali.

"Aku akan ajukan pertanyaan tentang diriku padamu dan kamu harus menjawabnya dengan benar. Kalau benar, kamu boleh balas bertanya."

Pertukaran setara, eh?

"Tapi batas maksimal kesalahanmu cuma lima. Jika gagal lebih dari itu, kamu harus menjadi pacarku."

Ha.

Ha-ha-ha.

Rasanya, jendela lantai dua ruang klub ini memanggil-manggil Matsuri untuk loncat dan terjun bebas sekarang juga.

.

Suasana ruangan itu hening sehening-heningnya. Matsuri sendiri sedang menggali ulang memorinya mengenai Gaara yang sebenarnya sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Saking shocknya, ia tidak terpikir untuk protes, melainkan hanya berpikir bagaimana tugasnya bisa selesai dengan selamat sentosa tanpa ia harus menjadi masokis cinta.

Dikira enak apa jadi bahan percobaan?!

Ya. Matsuri yakin dirinya hanya kelinci mainan sang senior. Jangan bodoh, ia tahu Gaara tidak pernah pacaran sebelumnya dan tidak pernah tertarik merasakan halusnya kulit cewek dan lebih memilih halusnya pasir pantai. Jika tiba-tiba Gaara mengajak cewek pacaran, mungkin hanya karena ia kepo saja dengan rasanya.

Dan Matsuri tidak mau meskipun title 'pacar pertama' seorang Sabaku no Gaara terdengar menggoda sekali.

"Tidak usah berpikir aku curang," Gaara akhirnya buka suara lagi. "Kalau kau benar menjawab, kau juga boleh memintaku melakukan sesuatu. Adil kan?"

Adil dari mananya? Tetap saja ia kalah banyak nantinya jika lima pertanyaan Gaara lewat begitu saja!

"Waktuku tak banyak. Apa jawabanmu?"

Sepertinya sumbu kesabaran seorang Gaara lebih pendek dari rok siswi Konoha Gakuen. Sejak tadi ia terus mendesak, membuat Matsuri kalang kabut dan—dengan bodohnya—menjabat tangan sang ketua klub seni rupa aka narasumbernya aka sang _freezer_ berjalan aka sang-oh-mantan-gebetan-yang-dikirim-Tuhan-untuk-mengujinya.

Segera setelah jabat tangan itu selesai, Gaara menatap Matsuri dalam-dalam.

"Berapa…"

_Hah? Apa? Mau dimulai langsung?!_ Matsuri membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

_Berapa apa? Apanya yang berapa?!_ Belum apa-apa, otak Matsuri sudah kusut duluan.

"…tinggi badanku?"

"…"

"…"

"Seratus enam enam koma satu senti meter."

"…"

"…"

"—Benar."

Sumpah! Rasanya Matsuri ingin gegulingan lagi _season _dua. Kali ini berteriak penuh kemenangan. Jujur saja pertanyaan model begitu tak Matsuri duga sebelumnya tapi ternyata ia masih ingat dengan jawabannya.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Itu kan tinggi senpainya saat SMP? Berarti Gaara-senpai gak tumbuh dong? Ah. Peduli amat!

Matsuri menarik dirinya sendiri ke kenyataan dan menemukan Gaara menatapnya tajam. Apa? Kenapa? Salah lagi kah ia?

"E..to," Matsuri tersenyum takut-takut, "kenapa se-senpai menatapku begitu?"

"Katakan." Jawab Gaara pendek bin gak nyambung.

"Apanya?"

"Perintahmu. Kau mau aku melakukan apa?"

Matsuri membatu. Se-seriusan nih? Dia boleh meminta sang senior melakukan apapun? Seorang Gaara? Demi Langit, ini bahkan lebih ajaib dari hujan uang sekalipun. Tapi Matsuri yang polos tidak tahu harus meminta apa—harusnya ia melempar kesempatan ini pada Shikamaru yang punya sederet daftar 'siksaan' untuk Gaara—dan berakhir dengan lima menit terbuang sia-sia, menghasilkan tumpukan silangan urat di atas tato 'Ai' Gaara.

"Se-senpai… jangan menatapku begitu," Matsuri merasa punggungnya dingin sekali karena tatapan Gaara yang seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. "A-aku takut."

"Lalu aku harus bagaiamana?" gigi Gaara bergemertak, membuat Matsuri ingin ciut seciut-ciutnya di atas kursinya.

"E..to… se-senpai ja-jangan menatap orang dengan tajam begitu. O-orang lain bisa takut dan sa-salah paham. Apalagi mata senpai agak seram…" entah apa Matsuri atau Hinata yang sedang bicara saking patah-patahnya kalimat barusan."Se-senpai juga jangan pasang tampang galak mulu. Rambut senpai juga membuat orang berpikir yang macam-macam." Merah warna yang memiliki kesan berbahaya sering digunakan anggota geng untuk mengecat rambutnya. Memang bukan salah Gaara terlahir dengan rambut merah begitu tapi ya tolong ekspresinya dikendorin sedikit.

Jujur, Gaara tidak paham maunya Matsuri itu apa. Tapi ia menyimpulkan sendiri kalau cewek itu memintanya melakukan sedikit perombakan penampilan.

Sayangnya kesimpulannya salah. Matsuri hanya meminta Gaara berhenti memelototinya sedangkan ia sendiri belum tahu mau meminta apa. Tapi akhirnya Gaara berhenti menatapnya dan melirik jam tangannya lantas berdiri.

"Ajukan pertanyaanmu besok. Aku mau pulang." Begitu katanya sebelum menyuruh Matsuri bangkit dari kursinya dan keluar beriringan dari dalam ruang klub.

"E-eh? A-apa?" dan Matsuri masih juga belum terkoneksi dengan dunia nyata.

"Pulang sekarang dan kembali besok." Gaara menutup pintu ruangan itu dan kembali menatap Matsuri. "Tidak usah curiga. Aku pegang janjiku."

Janji apaaaa? Matsuri ingin menangis. Tidak pernah sesi wawancaranya berakhir seabsurd ini. Hah! Benar-benar hari yang sial! Ramalan palsuu! Besok, Matsuri akan merobek majalah itu jika sampai dilihatnya.

Matsuri menggerutu dalam hati dengan bibir komat-kamit tidak jelas. Sepertinya benar-benar lupa kalau sang senior masih berdiri di sebelahnya dan menatap cewek itu lama.

.

.

.

.

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH, RUANG KLUB SENI RUPA**

Jadi, begitulah kejadiannya dan sekarang Gaara sudah duduk manis di singgasananya. Menunggu cewek berambut cokelat itu muncul dari pintu yang ia biarkan terbuka. Entah apa karena semangat, Gaara datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Menunggu seperti anak baik yang patuh sambil sesekali melirik jam.

Samar, Gaara mendengar suara langkah kaki. Begitu pelan dan seperti diseret-seret seolah tak rela harus mendekat. Satu sudut bibir Gaara terangkat.

Dan berubah jadi seringai saat yang ditunggu datang.

Matsuri—dengan tampang mau mati sekalian—muncul dan membungkuk sopan. "Hari ini, mohon bantuannya."

"Tentu."

.

.

.

.

**A/N : Maafffff sekali updatenya lama! Ini semata karena banyak tugas yang menjegal langkah saya. Terima kasih untuk revie yang sebelumnya! Chapter ini semoga bisa membuat kalian memaafkan saya.**

**Maaf ya, kalau bisa tolong beri review biar saya semangat!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quit Playing Games With My Heart**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

Matsuri masih ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Gaara. Saat itu dia adalah siswi baru di Konoha Chuugaku, tahun pertama dan masih imut-imutnya. Seusai upacara penerimaan, sekolahnya mengadakan pesta penyambutan di aula bagi murid baru. Di sana, setiap anggota klub ekstrakurikuler menampilkan kebolehan mereka dari seni musik hingga bela diri untuk menarik minat murid baru agar mendaftar ke klub mereka. Namun Matsuri yang memiliki jiwa penasaran khas jurnalis lebih memilih mengitari sekolah untuk mengambil satu-dua foto.

Dan hal itu mengantarkannya pada Gaara.

Lantai satu, pintu selatan, pukul 3 sore, Matsuri—dengan kamera yang bergelantungan di leher—berniat menuruni undakan yang langsung menuju taman. Tapi tepat saat Matsuri menuruni anak tangga pertama, sesosok mungil berambut merah mencolok nyaris tergelincir saat ia menaiki undakan dari arah berlawanan. Cepat, Matsuri menyambar lengan yang kurus itu dan menahannya. Untuk sesaat, manik jade dan hitam mereka bertemu.

Kesan pertama Matsuri tentang Gaara saat itu adalah ia seperti boneka. Bola mata berwarna hijau pupus, kulit putih seperti poreselin, rambut merah menyala, wajah datar tanpa ekspresi dan terlihat begitu _kawaii_ dengan mata sipit tanpa _eye liner _(sepertinya saat itu Gaara belum mengenal apa itu _eye liner_ atau uang jajannya belum cukup untuk membeli satu). Dan begitu Matsuri berhasil menarik Gaara ke anak tangga paling atas sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan, ia menyadari kalau tinggi mereka tak beda jauh.

Imut-imut dan mungil… Matsuri merasa organ-organ dalamnya meleleh begitu saja ke lantai di bawah kakinya.

Ternyata sejak dulu pun Gaara rupanya sudah pendiam, tapi setidaknya ia tahu tata krama. Gaara memang tidak mengucapkan terima kasih dan hanya menatap Matsuri datar dengan tatapan yang membuat Matsuri harus menutup hidungnya sendiri—khawatir jika tiba-tiba mimisan (kalau ada yang mengatai Matsuri berlebihan, ayo, maju ke depan! Pasti kalian akan melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan dari itu!). Detik berikutnya si imut itu meraba saku seragamnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Matsuri dengan telapak tangan terkepal. Matsuri mengulurkan telapak tangannya sendiri di bawah kepalan tangan Gaara lalu—pluk—sebungkus permen jatuh ke atas telapak tangan Matsuri yang terbuka.

Saat Matsuri melongo sendiri menatap permen di tangannya, Gaara sudah menghilang tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Dengan bingung dan perasaan membuncah, Matsuri menuruni undakan menuju taman lantas duduk di salah satu kursinya—masih terus memikirkan siapa gerangan boneka unyu barusan (Matsuri sudah menarik kembali kalimat pujian itu kemarin), apakah seangkatan (dan Matsuri teringat kalau Gaara sudah memakai seragam resmi Konoha Chuugaku dengan dasi berwarna hijau yang artinya dia kelas 2), dan yang paling penting… siapa namanya?

Mentok dengan pikirannya sendiri, Matsuri mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman dan mengerutkan alis bingung saat matanya menemukan sesuatu di seberang. Saat didekati rupanya itu adalah miniatur 3D dari sebuah kastil yang terbuat dari pasir lengkap dengan parit di sekelilingnya. Entah mengapa Matsuri langsung memiliki firasat kalau itu adalah buatan Gaara. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Matsuri mengambil beberapa foto kastil itu dan berlari kembali ke aula—atau ke mana saja—untuk menemukan Gaara.

Untuk apa?

Ya… anggaplah itu—ekhm—debaran pertamanya. Ya. Matsuri baru tersadar kalau itulah pertama kalinya ia berdebar karena seorang cowok dan merutuki diri kenapa reaksinya lambat sekali.

Dengan kecepatan penuh, Matsuri berlari melewati rute yang dilewatinya tadi hingga tiba di aula dan langsung menerjang masuk—sekedar mengecek. Entah memang takdir, jodoh, atau hanya kebetulan, saat itu Gaara sedang mempresentasikan miniatur istana pasir di hadapan ratusan murid baru yang nyaris setengahnya langsung berikrar dalam hati untuk menjadi fans berani mati sang seniman.

Dan sekali lagi, satu debaran keras menyentak dada Matsuri saat tanpa sengaja matanya bersirobok dengan jade dingin di kejauhan sana hingga ia sadar kalau 'debaran'-nya memiliki makna lebih.

Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Jika ada yang ingin tahu apa yang Matsuri lakukan pada permennya, maka jawabannya adalah permen itu sudah di makan Matsuri saat ia fokus menonton Gaara. Si polos Matsuri memang tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengabadikan permen itu apalagi membingkainya di kamar. Ya. Memang begitulah wataknya—tak mau rugi.

.

Yah, jadi begitulah awal mula sejarah pertemuannya dengan Gaara. Mulai dari masa cari-cari informasi hingga membuat resolusi tahun baru untuk menembak sang senior, semuanya sudah dilalui Matsuri. Namun semakin lama ia merasa kalau mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda—Gaara senior, dia junior. Gaara terkenal, dia cuma 'ilalang di pinggir jalan'. Gaara berbakat, dia cuma punya kelebihan semangat. Gaara luar biasa unyu, manis, dan uhukgantenguhuk, dia cuma cewek biasa saja—dan karena itu semua, perasannya hanya bisa berakhir pada tahap 'pengagum rahasia'. Hingga detik terakhir Gaara di sekolah itu, tidak ada satu kata 'suka' pun yang terlontar dari mulut Matsuri.

Penuh lapang dada, Matsuri merelakan cinta pertamanya itu terkubur ratusan kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran di hari kelulusan. Ia bahkan tidak berharap seorang Gaara mengingat kalau dulu ia pernah ditolong saat hampir tergelincir di tangga.

Kemudian Matsuri mulai menyibukkan diri dengan hal lain hingga perlahan memori tentang Gaara terkubur di sudut hatinya. Meski sesekali Matsuri mengingat-ingat kembali tentang sang idola saat rindu menyeruak keluar. Bagaimanapun juga, Gaara adalah cinta pertamanya dan itu membuat sang seniman semakin sulit tergusur dari harinya.

Dan baruuu saja Matsuri mengira dirinya sudah lepas dari penyakit cinta yang membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak, makan tak enak dan mandi sampai tak basah, ia harus dihadapkan lagi dengan sang-mantan-idola-yang-berubah-seratus-delapan-puluh-derajat-menjadi-lelaki-nomor-wahid-perusak-ketenangan-hidupnya.

Oke. Tidak sepenuhnya begitu. Ia anak yang baik dan anak baik tidak pernah bohong. Ia akui kalau ia merasa senang juga bisa bicara langsung dengan Gaara yang tadinya hanya sebatas angannya saja. Tapiiii….

Ah. Sudahlah. Matsuri bisa gila kalau terus memikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

**RUANG KLUB SENI RUPA**

Matsuri mengeluarkan buku catatan dan _recorder_ dari dalam tas. Pertanyaannya sudah ia ganti dengan pertanyaan yang lebih esensial dari sebelumnya. Ia kali ini berhasil membuat jantungnya tenang meski sadar kalau sejak tadi Gaara sedang menatapnya—

—dengan seringai. Catat itu! Bahkan tampang Gaara sudah seperti orang yang ingin menyiksanya sejak Matsuri memberi salam. Tapi Matsuri sadar kalau ia melarikan diri, maka Anko-lah yang akan menyiksanya. Huh!

"Ekhm," Matsuri mendeham keras. Sengaja, karena sang tuan rumah—atau klub?—sama sekali tidak berinisiatif menyediakan minum. Tapi rupanya Matsuri salah jika mengira Gaara akan paham dengan kodenya. Gondok, Matsuri mengeluarkan pulpennya dari dalam kotak pensil dengan kasar.

"Namamu Matsuri 'kan?"

Gerakan tangan Matsuri terhenti dan ia mendongak menatap Gaara yang tengah menatapnya datar. Matanya yang masih tanpa _eye liner_ itu membuat Matsuri langsung bernostalgia ke masa lalu. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menarik dirinya kembali.

"Ya." Akhirnya Matsuri berhasil menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Dilihatnya sang senior mengedip sekali sebelum beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menuju sebuah dispenser dan lemari kaca tempat menyimpan entah apa. Tak ada lima menit, di hadapan Matsuri sekarang ada segelas minuman dingin.

"Etoo… a-arigatou." Matsuri merasa tidak enak sudah bersikap tidak sopan tadi. Aduuh… mamanya di surga sana bisa menangis sedih melihat kelakuan putrinya yang kehilangan tata krama.

Gaara hanya menggumam pelan dan meminum bagiannya. Matanya tak lepas menatap Matsuri yang menenggak isi gelasnya dengan gugup—bercampur penyesalan karena imejnya semakin hari semakin hancur saja—hingga air itu menetes ke dagunya. Melihat adik kelasnya itu acuh saja dengan cairan manis itu, tangan Gaara terulur untuk mengusapnya—

"Pfffft—"

—dan berhadiah semburan air di mukanya yang polos.

Lagi-lagi, Matsuri dan kebodohannya.

"Maaf senpaiii!" kelabakan, Matsuri mencari-cari sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya dan langsung membersihkan wajah Gaara yang saking marahnya, sampai tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana.

Sementara Gaara membatu, Matsuri masih juga memuntahkan ribuan kata maaf sambil terus membersihkan cairan yang disemburkannya. "Duh… Senpai, aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh! Itu karena senpai ta—"

"Matsuri."

"Ya?"

"Kamu kena pinalti."

GLEK.

Harusnya Matsuri tahu, sejak lahir, kemurahan hati bukanlah sifat bawaan seniornya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kekacauan barusan—dan hilangnya satu kesempatan salah Matsuri—sesi wawancara pun dimulai. Dengan ketegangan yang masih mengudara dan aura membunuh yang terlihat menguar dari tubuh Gaara, Matsuri membuka catatannya lagi dan bertanya takut-takut setelah sebelumnya menyalakan _recorder_ untuk merekam sesi wawancara ini.

"Etoo… ja-jadi pertanyaannya,"—Aduuuh! Matsuri merasa sesak sekali ditatap Gaara. "E-etoo…. Ano, ke-kenapa Senpai suka membuat miniatur bangunan menggunakan pasir? A-apa alasannya?"

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik… hanya hening yang terdengar sampai-sampai Matsuri bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara anggota klub tennis yang sedang pemanasan dengan berlari keliling lapangan _out door_ sambil teriak-teriak. Pegangannya di pulpen terasa licin karena keringat yang membasahi telapak tangannya dan Matsuri yakin sebentar lagi ia menggelepar di lantai jika sang narasumber tidak juga kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Suka."

Matsuri menajamkan telinga. Barusan Senpai-nya bilang apa?

"Aku suka."

"Oh…" Cepat-cepat Matsuri mencatat jawaban itu dengan tulisan tangannya yang rapi dan mendongak lagi hanya untuk mendapati Gaara yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"A-apa?" daripada salah lagi karena diam saja, Matsuri memilih untuk bertanya.

"…mu."

"Hah?" Kan, Matsuri tahu harusnya ia menyediakan _cotton bud_ untuk membersihkan telinganya karena ucapan Gaara lebih terdengar seperti kumur-kumur. Mungkin karena kelamaan tidak bicara, dia jadi lupa bagaimana fungsi lidah dan bibirnya.

Dilihatnya sang senior menghela napas kesal dengan wajah sedatar teflon yang menjadi _trade mark_-nya. Bibir tipis itu kemudian terangkat lagi.

"Kamu." Ulangnya.

Oke.

Matsuri tidak paham dengan sepatah—yang benar-benar sepatah—kata dari sang senior. Tapi kalau digabungkan dengan kata-kata yang sebelumnya maka…

_Aku suka… kamu._

_AKU SUKA KAMU?!_

Rasanya tadi jantung Matsuri berhenti. Tapi cepat-cepat ia menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin ada baiknya ia menyiapkan cokelat setumpuk pada sesi wawancara berikutnya.

Tarik napas… buang… tarik lagi… buang… dan akhirnya debarannya kembali normal.

Oke. Yang barusan pasti cuma salah dengar.

"Nah, apa Senpai bisa menjelaskan lebih lagi tentang apa yang disukai dari membuat miniatur-miniatur itu? Apa ada alasan khusus—"

"Hei, jangan pura-pura tidak dengar kata-kataku barusan."

Sikap pura-pura ceria Matsuri retak seketika dan ia menangis dalam hati. Senpainya ini… kenapa suka sekali mengerjainya.

"Ma-maksud Senpai yang mana?" setidaknya Matsuri ingin konfirmasi daripada keburu PD tapinya salah. Gaara tidak langsung menjawab dan malah bangkit dari kursinya untuk bersandar pada kusen jendela yang kacanya terbuka.

Bersedekap, sang seniman pasir menatapnya dalam. Tubuhnya yang tersiram cahaya matahari dari arah belakang membuat wajahnya berbayang—dan menambah kesan seram. Sepertinya selain _cotton bud _dan cokelat, ia juga perlu menyediakan kertas mantra.

"Jadi apa kamu berdebar saat aku mengatakan kalau 'aku suka kamu'?" Gaara malah balas bertanya.

Setelah mengikrarkan dalam hati kalau ia anak baik—dan anak baik tidak berbohong—Matsuri memilih memutar sedikit ucapannya. "Memangnya kenapa Senpai bilang begitu?" nah. Tidak harus bohong kan? Dia tidak harus mengatakan kalau tadi jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak meski hanya sepersekian detik.

Gaara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, membuat helaian rambutnya yang berwarna hitam itu tertiup angin sepoi dan bergoyang sedikit. "Hanya coba-coba saja. Katanya itu bisa membuat yang mendengarnya berdebar-debar."

Matsuri meringkel di kursinya. Batinnya berteriak rusuh, _Balikin debaranku yang tadiiii!_ Harusnya dia orang yang PALING TAHU kalau Gaara itu biangnya kata-kata ambigu dan tindakan tak terduga.

Hei… yang katanya sudah _move on_~ kok marah sekali? Ternyata Matsuri si anak baik sedikit berharap kalau senpainya tadi serius mengatakannya. Sedikiiiit saja kok! Sumpah!

Ah masa?

Matsuri menenggak minumannya yang tersisa dan meletakkannya kembali dengan sepelan mungkin. Menggeleng sedikit untuk mengusir rasa kesal dan bete di kepalanya, Matsuri mengangkat buku catatan dan pulpennya lagi.

"Tolong jangan main-main lagi. Saya butuh sekali jawaban Senpai. Katanya Senpai akan berlaku adil, jadi tolong jawab pertanyaan saya dengan benar." Matsuri mengucapkan kalimat barusan dengan sekali helaan napas—mumpung ia sedang kesal dan memiliki keberanian penuh untuk mengatakannya.

Gaara hanya mengedip sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Matsuri bicara setegas itu. Biasanya Matsuri lebih sering bicara patah-patah atau menggerutu panjang-pendek tanpa berani menatap matanya. Sebagai seorang adik kelas, dan juga cewek, Gaara menyaluti keberanian Matsuri. Padahal tidak ada yang berani bicara seperti itu padanya, bahkan Kankurou sekalipun.

"Oke." Kata Gaara akhirnya.

Mendengar kesanggupan Gaara, Matsuri berdeham kecil dan mengulang pertanyaannya. "Jadi apa alasan Gaara Senpai sampai menyukai membuat miniatur itu? Apa ada alasan yang spesial?"

"Karena itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatku tenang." Jawab Gaara. "Di hari ketika kedua orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakan mobil, Temari nee-san mengajakku pergi ke pantai di dekat rumah pengkremasian mayat bersama Kankurou juga."

Apa? Matsuri tidak pernah tahu hal ini! Tangannya bergerak mencatat jawaban Gaara secepat kilat dengan telinga tajam dan siaga. Dadanya pun ikut berdesir. Bukan karena Gaara tiba-tiba berubah _mellow,_ tapi karena intonasi dan nada bicaranya yang tak berubah membuat Matsuri miris padahal ia sedang menceritakan tentang orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal.

"Saat itu aku bertanya ke mana mereka akan pergi setelah ini… lalu Nee-san bilang kalau mereka akan tinggal di tempat yang lebih baik. Aku tanya, 'yang seperti apa? Apa rumah yang besar? Apa punya taman seperti rumah kita?'." Gaara melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela, membuat Matsuri tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Hening sebentar dan hanya terdengar desau angin dari luar.

"Aku ingat Temari nee-san menangis… dan Kankurou memeluknya dan berkata padaku. 'Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita buatkan rumah yang bagus untuk mereka?' lalu dia menuntunku untuk menyentuh pasir pantai yang kami injak. Dia yang pertama mengajariku membuat rumah-rumahan dengan pasir meski hasilnya jelek sekali. Tapi sejak hari itu aku menyukai membuat bangunan dari pasir. Aku membuatnya seindah mungkin, dan berharap itu bisa menjadi rumah bagi kedua orang tuaku. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih melakukan hal yang sama karena aku menemukan ketenangan di sana. Aku… suka."

Ketika Gaara mengatakan 'aku suka' yang terakhir tadi, ia menoleh menatap Matsuri dari atas bahunya dan tersenyum. Kali ini senyum tulus yang belum pernah Matsuri lihat sebelumnya bahkan setelah mengintai cowok itu saat ia masih tergabung di fans club. Tatapannya juga tampak lembut membuat Matsuri tidak yakin siapakah yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

"Senpai baik ya…" ujar Matsuri tanpa sadar.

Dan senyum Gaara tadi terus membekas di ingatan Matsuri hingga sesi wawancara kali itu berakhir.

.

"Jadi kita batasi saja satu hari satu pertanyaan?" Gaara menatap Matsuri yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Ya. Bergantian. Aku punya cukup waktu jika hanya untuk menanyakan lima pertanyaan saja." Sejujurnya Matsuri hanya perlu lebih banyak waktu saja untuk membuka kembali ingatannya tentang Gaara sehingga ia bisa tahu jawaban yang tepat saat seniornya itu menanyakannya.

"Boleh. Tapi sebagai gantinya, jika kamu salah menjawab, kau harus ikuti perkataanku juga."

"Loh, kok begitu?" Argh! Matsuri benar-benar tak bisa tenang jika sedang bersama senpainya itu.

"Hanya supaya lebih adil saja." Jawab Gaara enteng. "Kenapa kalau kamu berhasil jawab aku kena hukum tapi sebaliknya tidak?"

"Kan, kan, waktu itu katanya kalau salah lima kal—"

"Itu dan ini beda hal. Aku tidak mau dengar bantahan."

Matsuri kicep. Mau memprotes pun bagaimana, apalagi ia ada di sarang lawannya. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat keadannya tidak berimbang. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal sarang… sejak tadi tidak ada anggota klub yang lain.

"Senpai, kemana anggota klub yang lain?" tanya Matsuri sambil memakai tas selempangnya.

"Ke mana?" Gaara mengerutkan dahi. "Mereka sibuk belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Lagipula setelah _bunkasai_ kan memang minggu-minggu ujian."

"Ah, benar." Matsuri mengangguk-angguk.

Eh tunggu dulu! Itu berarti… selama dua minggu ke depan… hanya akan ada dia dan Gaara?!

.

.

.

.

**LANTAI TIGA, KELAS XII**

Shikamaru merapikan poni rambut pacarnya yang menutupi sebagian mata Temari. Harus Shikamaru akui, salah satu bagian tubuh Temari yang paling ia suka adalah matanya. Karena dari sanalah pertama kali Shikamaru jatuh cinta. Mata Temari bening dan tampak selalu teduh… membuatnya betah berlama-lama menatapnya lebih dari ia menatap awan yang berarak di langit.

"Lalu bagaimana? Biarkan saja?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Sebenarnya disamping menemani pacarnya belajar, mereka juga membicarakan tentang Gaara yang entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba saja berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Sejak jam pertama, Shikamaru harus tahan untuk tidak membekap mulut Naruto yang terus rewel, merengek agar ia bisa menormalkan kembali calon adik iparnya itu. Makanya setelah bel berbunyi, Shikamaru langsung diarak oleh keempat cowok posesif yang pencemburu itu dan dilemparkan ke lantai tiga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang." Temari menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Senang?!" Temari tidak tahu rasanya disalahkan untuk hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya sendiri. Huh!

Tersenyum, Temari menggapai tangan Shikamaru. "Percaya padaku. Setelah ini, jika dugaanku benar, kamu tidak perlu khawatir lagi dia akan mengganggumu."

"Dugaan? Kamu mendasarinya dengan dugaan?!" Shikamaru bertambah jengkel.

"Shhh! Jangan ribut." Temari mencubit pelan telapak tangan Shikamaru. "Aku sudah merawat Gaara sejak usianya enam tahun dan aku tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Meski hanya dugaan, tapi dugaanku tidak pernah meleset. Percayalah."

Rona tipis muncul menghiasi pipi tirus Shikamaru karena perlakuan manis pacarnya. Hal itu tidak hanya membuatnya senang tapi juga sedih sekaligus karena teringat kalau sang pacar akan lulus sebentar lagi.

Shikamaru mengeratkan pegangan tangan mereka dan berujar lirih. "Janji loh ya…"

Temari tersenyum. "Iya…"

.

.

.

.

**A/N :**

**Okeee~~~ Maaf bagi yang sudah dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan fic saya ini. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kemana gerangan oh diriku ini sampai-sampai butuh waktu sebulan untuk update chapter ke-duanya.  
**

**Jadi begini, sebulan lalu saya harus fokus belajar untuk UAS dan di saat bersamaan saya *uhuk* ikut *uhuk* lomba *uhuk* mengarang novel yang diadakan salah satu self-publishing. Batas waktunya satu bulan dari sejak draft awal sampai satu naskah utuh lengkap dengan covernya segala. Jadi saya tidak bisa fokus untuk mengerjakan fic saya (dan tahu gak sih, saat ada waktunya, saya mengetik chapter ke-dua hanya dalam waktu 3 jam. Rekor sekali bagi saya karena biasanya saya gak akan nge-post itu cerita kalau belum mendem di lepi setidaknya setengah hari). Meski begitu saya sangat menikmati pembuatan novel itu dan kalau boleh saya mau minta doanya semoga saja saya menang XD**

**Jadi intinya bulan lalu itu neraka sekali buat saya (khusus pas UAS, padahal sendirinya yang nekat) jadi maaf ya~~ dan saya senang sekali bisa kembali pada rutinitas yang biasa dan menulis fic ini.**

**Ngomong-ngomong, saya sudah baca semua review dari kalian dan merasa sangat berterima kasih juga senaaaang sekali. Tapi sekali lagi saya heran : kalian pada ketawa. Padahal saya kira ini fic yang biasa saja. Di rumah saya sih yang begini gak dianggap lucu karena sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari. Sudah kerjaan saya sama adik saya untuk bikin ribut tiap hari di rumah atau haha-hihi sendiri sambil fangirlingan. **

**Nah, sekarang mumpung ada waktu, saya mau balas review kalian satu-satu. Maunya sih PM langsung tapi ada yang gak punya akun sih ya. Tapi biasanya saya akan PM langsung di chapter terakhir (saat ada waktu dan kuota yang mencukupi—harap dicatat :3)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**FOR :**

**Hikaru Sora 14 : makasih udah muji saya. Saya tahu saya keren :3 (sombong dikit bolehlah~~ eh bercanda ding) maaf gak bisa update kilat ya**

**Miyuki chan : makasih untuk pujian dan semangatnya. Kamu juga semangat dong buat bikin akun. Hehe.**

**Natsuyakiko32 : makasih udah mau nunggu. Maaf ya lama. Soal move on, yang begitu emang susah ya (cerita nyata temen saya—saya juga sih)**

**Alia Shaza : Kamu juga keren deh (pertukaran setara nih ceritanya—muji balas muji). Nasib Matsuri masih belum saya gariskan seluruhnya :3**

** : iya, nih udah update. Boleh-boleh, fav aja sesuka kamu. Fav yang lain juga boleh~~**

**Noer nino : bayangkan kamu hidup tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Masih bagus itu si Temari gak dikekepin sama Gaara XD kalau saya sih bakal saya borgol bareng kali**

**Akiyama Yuki : Adalah nasib Temari untuk jadi wanita mempesona di fic saya :') dan repiu kamu yang bilang kamu ngakak parah membuat saya bertanya-tanya pada nasib orang yang ada di depan kamu saat kamu baca ini. Apa dia kena hujan lokal dari mulutmu ya? Tolong belikan dia tisuuu**

**LS Fanfiction : ohhh… makasih infonya. Maklum, saya kurang riset. Duh, jadi maluuu~~**

**Sabaku Yuri : nih, udah update**

**CharLene Choi : hai, hai~~ udah dilanjut kok**

**Rukawaii : saya lebih penasaran sama nama kamu ini nak. Kawaii-an kamu apa Gaara? :3**

**Hanami Akako : saya juga senyum-senyum baca repiumu**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**FOR :**

**Natsuyakiko32 : sayangnya saya gak berhasil naikin mood kalau baca fic punya sendiri. Gak akan berasa lucu. Tapi saya senang kalau ini bikin kamu nggak moody lagi. Berkat repiumu juga saya jadi berikrar untuk benar-benar banting stir ke humor-romance khusus untuk fic ini. Mungkin nanti genrenya jadi ganti **

**Titan-miauw : namamu unyu sekali nak. Dan saya juga gak bisa bayangin Gaara yang begitu. Saya nyoba ngedit mukanya pake photoshop sih dannnn… belum kelar :v**

**Ore no Hana : setuju deh sama kamu. Sepertinya banyakan yang buat sho-ainya deh. Dan aku gak bisa buat yang begitu. **

**Hanazonorin444 : nak, sejak di ff yang How to say itu kamu belum buat akun juga ya? Padahal mau saya PM di akhir chapter itu. Dan saya juga sukaaa sama repiu kamu~ maaf yah lama**

**Akiyama Yuki : iya deh ngaku. Ini romance rasa humor. Temenku juga bilang gitu.**

**Alia Shaza : mau ngapain Matsuri? Kasih tahu gak yaaaa~~ XD yah pokoknya dia disiksa batin deh sama Gaara. Hahaha**

**7th ChocoLava : iyaaa~~~ ini juga udah dilanjut kok**

**Setyanajotwins : tampan sekali sih kalau di bayangan saya mah. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong nama akun kamu membuat saya bertanya-tanya, kamu nge-fans Jo twin-nya Boyfriend atau gimana? Saya buat ff mereka juga loh tapi gak dipublish di sini. Iyalah. Kan dilarang**

**Art69 : udah nih**

**Guest : saya punya firasat kalau Anda adalah orang yang saya kenal -_- iya kok nih udah dilanjutin~**

**Souji : saya semangat! Saya Tsuyoi! Makasih semanganya yaaa~ '4')/**

**Ciel Phantomhive : MAKASIH MAKASIH MAKASIH *sengaja pake capslock karena gak mau kalah* iya iya dilanjut kokkk… aku sudah semangat :')**

**Tafis : nama akunmu lucu juga nak. Tafis itu artinya apa ya? Pembuluh tafis kah? TAles FISang kah? Saya serius tanya loohhh…. Jangan marah ya**

**Nah… segitu deh balasan saya. Maaf ya yang chapter kemarin itu saya gak sempet balas apa-apa karena ngejar waktu rapat. Kalau saja kalian lebih manjangin repiunya lagi saya pasti update lebih cepet (ceritanya lagi ngerayu). Apalah salahnya memberi tahu saya kesan kalian setelah baca ini karena itu satu-satunya bayaran saya yang-oh-menyejukkan-jiwa.**

**P.S : sebentar lagi ada event BTC khusus pecinta SasuSaku. Saya berniat untuk berpartisipasi dan punya dua ide. Yang satu rated-T yang satu rated-M (bukan pure anuanuan loh. Lebih ke H/C). Kalau jadi saya post dua-duanya maka itu akan jadi fic rated-M pertama saya. Hohoho~ tentu saja implisit seimplisi-implisitnya. Di fic saya yang lain aja scene kiss-nya dibuat implisit. Haha. Nah, saya minta doanya supaya diberi kelancaran ide yaaa**

**P.S.S : maaf kalau A/N-nya kelewat panjang. Maklum soalnya dirapel sama chapter sebelumnya XP**

**Jaa na~~**


End file.
